onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Over again
Letra y traducción Liam: Said I’d never leave her cause her hands fit like my t-shirt, ------- Dije que nunca la dejaría porque su mano cabe en la mía como mi camisa Tongue-tied over three words, cursed ------- Mi lengua está atada a tres palabras, maldición Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt, ------- Corriendo por pensamientos que me hacen doler los pies Body's intertwined with her lips ------- Cuerpos entrelazados con los labios Niall: Now she’s feeling so low since she went solo ------- Ahora que ella se siente mal desde que quedó sola Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo ------- Tengo un agujero en mi corazón como un polo And it’s no joke to me ------- Y no es ninguna broma para mí So can we do it all over again ------- Así que podemos hacerlo todo de nuevo All: If you’re pretending from the start like this, ------- Si estás fingiendo desde el principio, como lo haces With a tight grip, then my kiss ------- Con un apretón y luego un beso Can mend your broken heart ------- ¿Puedo así reparar tu corazón? I might miss everything you said to me ------- Yo podría olvidar todo lo que me dijiste And I can lend you broken parts ------- Y te puedo prestar piezas rotas That might fit like this ------- Que pueden encajar, así And I will give you all my heart ------- Y te daré todo mi corazón So we can start it all over again ------- Así podemos empezar todo otra vez Harry: Can we take the same road two days in the same clothes ------- ¿Podemos tomar el mismo camino dos días con la misma ropa? And I know just what she’ll say if I can make all this pain go ------- Y sé que dirá ella si hago que todo ese dolor desaparezca Can we stop this for a minute ------- ¿Podemos parar esto por un minuto? You know, I can tell that your heart isn’t in it or with it ------- Sabes, puedo decir si tu corazón está en esto o no Louis: Tell me with your mind, body and spirit ------- Dime con tu mente, cuerpo y espíritu I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British ------- Puedo hacer que tus lágrimas caigan como lluvias británicas Whether we’re together or apart ------- Si estamos juntos o separados We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start ------- Ambos nos podemos quitar las máscaras y admitir que nos arrepentimos desde el principio All: If you’re pretending from the start like this, ------- Si estás fingiendo desde el principio, como lo haces With a tight grip, then my kiss ------- Con un apretón y luego un beso Can mend your broken heart ------- ¿Puedo así reparar tu corazón? I might miss everything you said to me ------- Yo podría olvidar todo lo que me dijiste And I can lend you broken parts ------- Y te puedo prestar piezas rotas That might fit like this ------- Que pueden encajar, así And I will give you all my heart ------- Y te daré todo mi corazón So we can start it all over again ------- Así podemos empezar todo otra vez Zayn: You’ll never know how to make it on your own ------- Nunca sabrás como ir por tu cuenta And you’ll never show weakness for letting go ------- Y nunca demostrarás debilidad para que desaparezca I guess you’re still hurt if the seeds sown ------- Supongo que si esto termina, aún así estarás lastimada But do you really want to be alone? ------- Pero, ¿Realmente quieres estar sola? Liam: If you’re pretending from the start like this, ------- Si estás fingiendo desde el principio, como lo haces With a tight grip, then my kiss ------- Con un apretón y luego un beso Can mend your broken heart ------- ¿Puedo así reparar tu corazón? I might miss everything you said to me ------- Yo podría olvidar todo lo que me dijiste All: And I can lend you broken parts ------- Y te puedo prestar piezas rotas That might fit like this ------- Que pueden encajar, así And I will give you all my heart ------- Y te daré todo mi corazón So we can start it all over again ------- Así podemos empezar todo otra vez If you’re pretending from the start like this, ------- Si estás fingiendo desde el principio, como lo haces With a tight grip, then my kiss ------- Con un apretón y luego un beso Can mend your broken heart ------- ¿Puedo así reparar tu corazón? I might miss everything you said to me ------- Yo podría olvidar todo lo que me dijiste And I can lend you broken parts ------- Y te puedo prestar piezas rotas That might fit like this ------- Que pueden encajar, así And I will give you all my heart ------- Y te daré todo mi corazón Harry: So we can start it all over again ------- Así podemos empezar todo otra vez Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *Los autores son: Robert Conlon, Alexander Gowers y Ed Sheeran. Categoría:1D Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Álbum Take Me Home